digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Corrupted Miracles
Corrupted Miracles is a fan made story written by S.Stryker. Its take place two years after the final fight with MaloMyotismon. It focusing mostly on Davis Motomiya, who had been corrupted by an original character named BlackAzulongmon, and the DigiDestined attempt to bring him back from darkness. Plot Two years after the final battle against MaloMyotismon, The Digital World had been in peace into one day the DigiDestined found out a source of Darkness. Davis has, during the two years, become more mature and a better leader and is quite popular in school. He has some strange dreams about a fight between the Digimon Sovereigns and a strong digimon who's looking like a black version of Azulongmon. After a meeting about the dark source, Davis asks Kari is she wants to take him on the prom. She rejects him and he becomes hurt. One day, after an accident between Kari and Ken make Davis believe the accident was something romantic and begins to questioning his friendship with the team, believing that they're ganging him out in secret. Then he and the gang seek out the source and find the Necrious Stone, a giant stone of darkness what is able to grant the person it had chosen big powers in order to cleance the digital world to darkness. The stone make Davis hear voices the other don't hear. Kimeramon appears and is reviled to had survived the fight with Magnamon and now is more intelligent. He's attempting to use the power of the Necrious Stone against them but failed. The stone however seems to be interested on Davis, which it make him remember some repressed anger then he touch it. At night, he meet the black dragon from the dream, who present himself as BlackAzulongmon and tell him the story about the dream, what he's Azulongmon's older brother and how he want Davis to help him get out from his prison and conquer the Digital World. Davis refuse so BlackAzulongmon decide to use Kimeramon to corrupt him but first making him forget about him and the fight with Kimeramon then he wakes up, first warning him that his friend will not stand loyal to him and will take someone dear to him. Davis wakes up and don't remember BlackAzolungmon or Kimeramon but the accident between Kari and Ken, making him bitter and spiteful toward the DigiDestiend the next day. BlackAzulongmon brainwatch Kimeramon into attacking a Gazimon village and kill the population. After a hotted debate between Davis and the DigiDestined about Kimeramon and Davis' attitude, They went to Digital World to take care with Kimeramon. The slaughter make Davis enraged and force ExVeemon to dark digivolution to Cyberdramon and order him to torture Kimeramon to death. After a ruthless beating, the DigiDestined pleading to Davis to stop but he refuse so in desperation, their digimon attack Cyberdramon, while they attempt to reason with him. While they speak with Davis, Kimeramon is able to regenerating himself from the wounds he got from Cyberdramon. In a surprise attack, he dedigivoluted every digimon except Cyberdramon. Then he attempt to kill Gatomon and Patamon, Cyberdramon sacrifice himself to save them. Cyberdramon use his data to digivolute to Millenniummon while the DigiDestined retreats to the real world. Davis, in his anger, ended up with a panic attack and in coma. In the dream world, He meets BlackAzulongmon, who make him remembering him again. He use Cyberdramon's death to bring up Davis repressed hatred against the DigiDestined in order to make him his puppet. Davis, blind by revenge and hate, agree to ally with him and help him escape his prison. Davis take the name "Raiyoko" and starts a war against the DigiDestined that they'll never forget. Characters DigiDestined *Tai Kamiya *Sora Takenouchi *Matt Ishida *Izzy Izumi *Joe Kido *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Kari Kamiya *Yolei Inoue *Cody Hida *Ken Ichijouji *Willis The Digimon Sovereigns and their allies *Azulongmon *Ebonwumon *Zhuqiaomon *Baihumon *Gennai Villains *BlackAzulongmon *Kimeramon *Davis Motomiya Links **Corrupted Miracles link Category:Fan fiction